1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable heat exchanging device, and more particularly to a portable heat exchanging device that can be replaced easily and has an enhanced heat exchanging efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heat exchanging device 91 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 is mounted in a receiving recess 900 of a dish 90 which is covered by a cover 93. The receiving recess 900 of the dish 90 has a top provided with a baffle 92 to cover the heat exchanging device 91.
However, the heat exchanging device 91 is hidden in the receiving recess 900 of the dish 90 to perform the heat exchanging action with the food located above the baffle 92, thereby decreasing heat exchanging efficiency of the heat exchanging device 91. In addition, the heat exchanging device 91 is hidden in the receiving recess 900 of the dish 90, so that the user needs to remove the cover 93 and the baffle 92 from the dish 90 so as to replace the heat exchanging device 91 when the heat exchanging device 91 is inoperative, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. Further, the heat exchanging device 91 easily touches the food located above the baffle 92, thereby incurring a sanitary problem. Further, it is necessary to form the receiving recess 900 in the dish 90 for receiving the heat exchanging device 91, thereby increasing costs of fabrication.